This invention relates to a collapsible helmet for guarding a wearer's head from an impact accidentally given thereto, and which is convenient for carrying or storage.
Heretofore, almost all the known helmets are integrally made of a unitary or one piece of metallic or plastic material. However, such conventional helmets are inconvenient in that they are too bulky to be carried or stored.
Furthermore, such conventional helmets protects the wearer's head from any impact accidentally given thereto only by virtue of the solidarity of the material thereof. As a result, the conventional helmets can not completely protect the wearer's head from the impact, in those instances where the impact on the helmet is greater than the solidarity of the helmet material.
This invention is intended to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantage while providing a helmet which can be conveniently carried and/or stored and which is capable of effectively protecting a wearer's head from impact.